


Of Corsets Funny

by glow_in_the_dark



Series: 30 Day OTP (Sterek) Challenge [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Bossy Stiles Stilinski, Corset, Corsetry, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glow_in_the_dark/pseuds/glow_in_the_dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This isn't what it looks like." </p><p>Derek highly doubted that. </p><p>"I <i>swear</i> this isn't what it looks like." </p><p>What Derek was looking at was Stiles desperately trying to reach behind himself to undo the ribbon holding him prisoner in a corset. He’s using the floor length mirror, not quite being able to twist around enough to see everything clearly. "...Explain."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Corsets Funny

**Author's Note:**

> A pun for a title.... I've truly outdone myself this time.... *hangs head in shame*  
> Part of the 30 Day OTP Challenge - **Day Fifteen: A Different Style of Clothing** Un-beta'd, all mistakes be mine
> 
> You could read this as a stand alone. But for everything to make more sense in the grand scheme of things, and if you want to keep reading this series, then I highly recommend starting form the start C:
> 
> Also, sorry for how long it took for me to post this, I've been SUPER busy, like, holy crap. And when I wasn't busy I was sick, so, yeah, Hope you enjoy this though!!!

"This isn't what it looks like." 

Derek highly doubted that. 

"I _swear_ this isn't what it looks like." 

What Derek was looking at was Stiles desperately trying to reach behind himself to undo the ribbon holding him prisoner in a corset. He’s using the floor length mirror, not quite being able to twist around enough to see everything clearly. "...Explain." 

Stiles turns around, giving up on undoing the lacing. "I lost a bet to Caroline, and I'm a man of my word... sort of, so I _had to_ go through with the consequences. Which is being forced to wear a corset, and now I can't get the bloody thing off and I swear I'm going to pass out in the next three minutes if it doesn't come off _now_. And _who the **hell**_ double knots a fucking corset!? Satan, that’s who.” 

Derek laughs as he approaches Stiles, spinning the boy to see the lacing for himself. "What exactly was the bet?" 

"You don't want to know." The way Stiles says that makes Derek believe him at his word alone. 

Fingertips running down the ribbon, Derek changes his mind. Stiles can suffer for a few more minutes. "It's a nice corset." 

"It's just lovely. Now get me out of it." 

"A-huh." Instead, Derek runs his palms around Stiles' middle until they come to rest on the now prominently narrow waist. 

"Stop mucking around and get me out of this!" 

"Do you have to return this to anyone?" 

"No. I was told I could keep it. But what does that have to do-" 

"Good." Derek cuts Stiles off, stepping forward until his chest is pressed tight against Stiles' back. Resting his chin on Stiles' shoulder, Derek looks down the length of Stiles’ back. He moves his hands down to the bottom of the corset, smirking when Stiles looks down to watch his fingernails lengthen into claws. 

Derek rumbles a pleased hum at the increase in Stiles' heart rate, the quickening of his breath. 

Applying just enough pressure to fray the material, Derek drags his claws up the corset. Stiles presses himself more firmly against Derek, breaths turning shallow to decrease the risk of being eviscerated. 

Derek lets the tips of claws trail across Stiles' collarbones before sliding his palms down the entire corset to start the process all over again. He applies more pressure this time, the material audibly tearing on his drag up. When he reaches the top of the corset he changes route and drags his claws up Stiles' throat, guiding the boys head back to rest on his shoulder so he can lock eyes with Stiles, watch his pupils dilate. 

Derek presses his palms firmly down Stiles' torso, letting him feel the prick of his claws on his vulnerable underbelly before repositioning them to the hem of the corset. "Deep breath in." He waits for Stiles to breathe in deeply and hold it before ripping his claws up the corset, the garment falling down in segments at Stiles feet. 

On a shuddered exhale Stiles turns around to attack Derek's mouth, pulling him into a passionate kiss of tongue and teeth. Derek moves his hands to Stiles' hips, not retracting his claws and instead letting the boy feel the threat of them prickle against his skin. 

It only seems to spur Stiles on, Derek feeling the hardening length pressing into his hip. "Bed. Now." Stiles demands. 

Derek picks him up so Stiles' thighs are wrapped around his waist, kissing him deeply whilst walking towards the bed. 

"And I refuse to come in my pants again, so there best be some skin on skin action in my imminent future." 

Derek huffs a laugh as he chucks Stiles onto the bed, whipping his shirt off and watching the hungry way Stiles eyes his torso through his undershirt. "Bossy much." 

"Yup, and not only do you love that about me but it really turns you on." Stiles gives Derek a shit eating grin, undoing his own fly as Derek pulls Stiles' socks off, quickly followed by his jeans. 

“I wouldn’t go so far as saying it turns me on.” Derek runs his palms up Stiles’ legs, hooking his hands behind the boys knees and dragging Stiles to the edge of the bed, letting his legs fall either side of his hips. 

“Oh yeah?” Reaching forward, Stiles runs his fingertips over the bulge in Derek jeans. “Because the evidence suggests otherwise.” 

“That? That’s a natural reaction to seeing you in nothing but your underwear.” Derek slips the tips of his fingers under the waistband of Stiles’ briefs. 

“And not me being bossy?” Stiles rocks his hips up minutely, blatantly trying to seek friction and isn’t at all disappointed when Derek moves his hand away. OK. He’s lying. He’s completely disappointed. 

“Not you being bossy.” 

“So if I told you to take your undershirt off so I can gaze upon the glory that is lycanthropy?” 

Derek whipped his shirt off faster than Stiles’ eyes could properly track. “I wouldn’t take it off.” 

“And if I ordered you to give me the sweetest of kisses?” 

Derek lets out a soft huff of laughter, moving so he is kneeling on the edge of the bed. He lowers his body until his forearms are pressed to the mattress either side of Stiles’ head. Leaning forward until they are sharing breaths, Derek traces the length of Stiles’ nose with the tip of his own. “You’re not the boss of me.” He says the words against Stiles’ lips, gently pressing his lips to Stiles’. He kisses the boy as sweetly as he possible can, moves his hands to cradle Stiles’ skull. When he needs to breathe again, Derek rests his forehead on Stiles’. 

“Birthday suits. _Now_.” 

Derek laughs, kissing Stiles once more before moving off the bed to stand up. He makes a show of taking off his jeans, Stiles sitting up and resting his weight on his elbows to get a better view. Tugging at the waistband of his briefs, Derek says, “Yours, or mine first?” 

“Yours. Definitely yours first.” Stiles barely resists crossing the distance between them, watching Derek peel his briefs over his straining erection. “Mine, mine. Do mine now. Like yesterday. Get these off me!” Stiles captures Derek’s easy smile in a kiss, lifting his hips so Derek can pull his briefs off in one go. 

Derek nips his way down Stiles’ torso, biting every mole he sees, licking over the faint red marks the corset left behind. Stiles jerks up into his mouth, hands coming down to clench in Derek’s thick hair. 

Burying his nose in the crease of Stiles’ hip, Derek inhales deep, groans. He risks a glance up and regrets it immediately. Stiles is looking down at him, cheeks ruddy and breathing heavy. His pupils are blown wide, and he can’t choose between licking his lips and biting them. Not being able to stop himself Derek tilts his head over and licks a line up Stiles’ cock, growling low in his throat at the sound Stiles makes. 

Stiles doesn’t know what to do with his hands, elbows, knees, his limbs in general, his body in constant jerking motion as Derek gives him the best head he’s ever gotten. And that’s saying something seeing as Stiles isn’t making it any easier on the man by accidentally kneeing him in the ribs a couple times. A few times. Four times. He’s also elbowed him in the head once but not even Stiles is sure how that happened considering the position they are in. So he’s accidentally kneed Derek in the ribs four times as the man tries to suck Stiles’ life essence out through his dick and he’s about to accidentally knee him in the ribs for the fifth time when Derek pulls up and let’s go of his cock with a growl. “You’re impossible to blow.” 

“It’s not my fault your enhanced werewolf abilities include sucking cock to such an extreme level that I think you just sucked out a piece of my _soul_.” 

Growling yet again, Derek bites Stiles hard enough on the boys hip bone to have Stiles bucking up with a cry. “People aren’t meant to fear for their safety when they’re sucking somebody off, Stiles.” 

“That’s my line, Mr. Desperately-Needs-A-Manicure.” Stiles runs his fingertips over the ridge of Derek’s claws for emphasis. 

“These are a fear response to all the limbs jabbing me in the side.” Derek jabs Stiles in the side with a claw, pricking hard enough to draw blood. 

Stiles let’s out a mortifying squeak, fists coming down to whack Derek in the meat of his shoulders. “Shut up and get me off already.” 

“So _bossy_.” Derek nips and licks his way up Stiles’ body, rutting his cock down into the crease of Stiles’ hip. 

Taking fistfuls of Derek hair, Stiles pulls the man down into a kiss that Derek makes more teeth and bites than lips meeting. “We’ve already established that turns you on.” Stiles licks a line from Derek chin to the tip of his nose, moving his hands down to encircle both of their dicks. 

Derek nips the tip of Stiles’ nose in retaliation before turning his attention down to thrusting his cock against Stiles’ and within the boys' two handed grip. It only takes a couple thrusts for Derek to growl at the amount of friction, sitting back on his heels. He pulls Stiles’ hands up by the wrists, locking eyes as he laves the boys palms in thick saliva. 

Stiles bucks his hips up, more than eager to take his slick hands back and wrap them around their dicks once more. He cant choose between looking at Derek’s face and down at the erotic sight of Derek’s cock disappearing and reappearing from between his fingers. Derek ends up taking the choice away from him with a kiss that is nothing but a wet slide of lips and tongue. “Not gunna last long.” Stiles manages to get out between kisses.

Derek smirks against Stiles’ lips, moving back slightly to rest his forehead against Stiles’. “Likewise.” 

“Dirty talk me over the edge.” Stiles flashes a grin up at Derek, tightening his grip around their dicks. 

Derek fixes Stiles with _a look._ “What they hell do you want me to say?” 

“I don’t know, just make it really dirty. Positively filthy.” 

Derek wracks his brain for something to say but comes up empty. Until he happens to pick up a scent that’s been bothering him for a couple of weeks now. Containing his smirk, Derek leans down to whisper in Stiles’ ear. “I’ve been thinking this for a couple of weeks, but seeing as you want me to _dirty_ talk right now, I guess this is the perfect time to bring it up.” 

“Oh fuck yes, tell me what it is. Tell me now, so close Derek.” 

Stiles really is close, his breathing gone erratic and heartbeat increasing. Derek times it perfectly, waits just those few seconds for Stiles to be literally on the edge of orgasm, presses his lips to the boys ear and says, “After that run you did a couple of weeks ago, that one where you came back literally dripping with sweat, your scent drowning in endorphins. Where you just stripped down immediately to go have a cold shower to cool you down-"

He doesn’t get to finish the rest of what he was going to say, Stiles tensing up all over as he cums all over his own hands and Derek’s cock. Right at the height of Stiles’ pleasure Derek finishes what he was going to say, “You threw one of your socks under the bed and the smell has gone stale now, can you get it out from under there please.” 

Stiles looks up at Derek with a split second of shock before he bursts into laughter, the contractions of his abdominal muscles making the tail end of his orgasm intense in a way he’s never experienced before, his hands coming up to clutch desperately at the werewolf smirking above him. 

It’s a mixture of the sight of Stiles laughing, the sound of it, and the smell of he boys’ release that has Derek reaching down to quickly finish himself off, making sure his cum lands on Stiles’ softening length. 

A soft fist to his ribs has Derek looking back up at Stiles’ smiling face. “That wasn’t dirty talk.” 

“You’d appreciate the filthy extent of it if you could smell that sock.” That gets Stiles laughing all over again, pulling Derek down to lay beside him. 

“You’re a giant dork.” The words are spoken into Derek’s skin, Stiles using his chest for a pillow, getting ready for a post coital nap. 

Derek sweeps the hair out of Stiles’ face, kissing the top of his head and settling down, breathing the mixed scent of them in. “A-huh.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! If you liked this then please **KUDOS** and if you _really_ liked this then please **COMMENT**!!
> 
> I had fun writing this one, lol. If you ever manage to find somebody that can make you laugh in the middle of an orgasm, keep them forever, lol.
> 
> Again, apologies for taking so long in uploading this, and thank you so much if you are still sticking with me from the start of this, it means so much to me xoxoxo


End file.
